


Love at First Sight?

by levibes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually...Levi is suicidal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eren Wears Glasses, Erwin is mean, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Highschool AU, Im sorry Erwin, Levi and Erwin are young af, Love at First Sight, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, This was a stupid idea, Unrequited Love, We need a 'villian'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highschool au with a dorky Eren and his refined senpai Levi, who he is hopelessly in love with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy~ (I tried my very best)  
> Also my original copy of this fanfic is on wattpad and my username is the same~

-Eren's POV-

I hear something is telling me to wake up. Just wake up. Another day to breathe. Another day to see. Another day to live. But I don't want it. I want to just sleep, all day. So why the fuck won't it shut up? God, make it shut up! 

"Wake the fuck up, Eren!" Someone yells, as they kick the side of my ribs, sending waves of pain throughout my body, making me wake up all of a sudden. 

"Ow! What?! I'm up! I'm up!" I look up to find my best friend's boyfriend, Jean, looking furious as ever. He's wearing red pajama pants and his torso is bared, showing off his scrawny abs, which is a lie, he does work out, everyday to be honest, "Get up asshole, its time for school."

"Why the hell are you here?" I ask as tiredly open my eyes, putting on my geeky glasses, and find myself in a unfamiliar, yet familiar room. A window across from the bed I'm lying on, fully closed with some dark blue curtains, blocking any type of sunlight begging to get in. A dresser, filled with old chip bags, some candy warpers and water bottles tipped over to the side, right next to the window. The floor, dear Lord, its filled with soda and juice stains, clothes are literally scattered everywhere and it probably hasn't been vacuumed in years! Damn is it messy, yet my mind finally grasped the concept of awareness.Oh, that's right, it's my room.

"I slept over and heard Armin trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes. I just came here to help him with the trash." He grumbled, walking out of my room. I watched him walk away and decided to ignore his very unwanted presence (and comment) as I finally convince my legs to at least drag me to my closet and pull out my uniform for school. God, is it ugly. I hate these uniforms. The typical white dress shirt, kaki colored pants, a green vest with a white line bordering the v collar and a pair of black and white wings at the side on the chest. The vest isn't that bad but it reminds me of school (duh) and I hate it for that sole reason.

I keep staring at it unknowingly until my eyes look up to find my clock displaying 6:15. 6 fucking 15. May I note that my bus comes at 6:20? Fuck. I hurriedly take off my...well nothing, since I fell asleep with just boxers. So I just ram my legs in my pants and before buckling my belt, I shove my arms into the slightly wrinkled white shirt. I button up the shirt and shove it inside my pants, then I finally buckle my belt and put on the soft vest. I run to my drawer looking for a pair of black socks and slip into them along with my black shoes. 

As I was about to fix my messy mat of brown looking hair, I hear Armin yelling.

"Eren! The bus is here!" His footsteps get closer to my room in a rapid pace. 

"I'm going, wait" I quickly grab my bookbag that was right next to my really disorganized closet. I make a mental note to clean my room but was immediately interrupted by the swing of my bedroom door, hitting the side of my head, knocking off my glasses.

"Oh my god, Eren, I'm so sorry" Armin squealed and took my face into his soft warm hands. 

"Ow, haha, its okay" It obviously hurts but I lie for Armin and took his hands away from my face gently and reached down to get my crooked glasses. His face is still worried looking but doesn't say anything, instead he just stares at my head. I'm pretty sure it has a big ass bump that keeps throbbing, but I try my best to ignore the pain by changing the topic, "So, the bus is here?" That quickly snapped Armin out of his worried state into a panic one.

"Crap! Come on! Let's go!" He took my hand and ran out of the door where Jean was waiting for us. 

We run to the bus that was about to leave, and made it. We made it, panting like crazy, but we made it. Jean makes no attempt to hide his cold glare directly at me. As if it were my fault, which technically it is, but then Armin takes Jean's hand into his calming him down. I look away from their cute love fucking life, and look out the window as we drove to school.  
~  
When we finally arrive to school grounds, we walk into the huge building and I wave at Armin good bye as we go our separate ways. I head to my classroom, passing the other students that hurriedly run to class. I try my best not to slam them to the white, honestly flithy looking wall when they push me. I finally spot my classroom and walk faster, thinking about just wanting to lay my head on the desk and fall asleep for the whole day.

As I turn a corner I crash into a person, which causes them to crash into me straight to my chest, pushing me to the hard ground.

"What the actual fuck!" I yell as I glare up to see a small, angry looking guy. My eyes immediately got rid of the glare and my whole world had stopped. Completely. He was just beautiful, no he was absolutely breath taking. He moved his lips as he said something but I couldn't mind to hear. My eyes were too fixated on what looked like heaven. His hair was black, styled in a straight perfect undercut. His eyes were grey, wait no...it looks blueish...pale blue. I finally notice he was glaring at me and I completely snapped out of it, I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, painting them with a pink hue, I'm sure of it. He seemed really angry, but still c-cute?

"Do you even listen?" He practically growled. 

I had no idea what was going on in my body. It was as if my heart decided to take over and ignore my brain's protests as blurted out, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha...this chapter took me a long time to write xc  
> I had also suffered from writers block, which is not really a good sign, seeing that its just the second chapter .-.  
> Also, one of my amazing internet friends wanted me to make Levi suicidal sooo...I did v.v and she helped me so very much with this chapter cx  
> Anyways, enjoy~

-Levi's POV-

I wake up to the sound of that damned alarm clock ringing in my ear, telling me to wake the fuck up and go to school. Without opening my eyes, I extend my arm out where my phone should be, on top of the table right next to the bed. As I was about to press the snooze button, I feel a warm big hand right above mine and I slowly open my eyes. Right after the alarm turns off, I see is my boyfriend smiling, his blue eyes, begging to be shut again, and his messy blonde hair, looking right at me.  


"Good morning, my love" he says in a sexy sleepy voice, I like.

He stayed last night to keep me company, no matter how many times I told him to just go home. In the end, we did a lot more than 'just keeping company', which explains why we are both stark naked now. 

He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against mine. I place my hands on his cheeks as I pull him closer into a deeper kiss, slowly he slips his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues intertwining, playing with one another and after a few moans leaves the both of us, I eventually pull away.

"How long do you plan to kiss me?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"How long do you want me to?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes before I shove his chest away "Just get off."

"I know, i know, we'll be late if w-...." He suddenly grabbed my arm and examined the new cuts adorning my arms I had done last night when he fell asleep and I quickly pull away from him.

"GET OFF!" I tried to push him off immediately, which is really hard considering he's a lot bigger than me. I hated it when he did that. He would always glare at my stupid scars with a disgusted face. He would sometimes tell me to stop, but of course I didn't. It took my mind off the emotional pain rather than focusing on it, as much as I hate to admit it. Physical pain was a lot more bearable than all my fucking emotions. I kept glaring at him before he finally got away from me.

"You're so stupid, doing that shit to yourself." Erwin said as he got up from the bed and started to slip into his sweatpants. Before he walked out of the room he told me, "Its hideous."

He closed the door behind him and I'm left alone on my bed, staring at my arms. Rows and rows of uneven slashes and cuts, all over my deformed arms. All made by me.

~

Ever since I turned 15, I would drag a razor blade along my arms. Remembering my disgusting past. Being haunted by horrific nightmares. No one knew I cut myself. No one knew how much I longed for death to pay me a visit and take me away. And they didn't need to...or that's what I used to think before I met Erwin.

I used to live the city but I moved to the suburbs and told myself to forget the past and began a new life. Moving was a perfect excuse to start again but I couldn't. I would still cower in my room alone, a blade slithering through my flesh, my flesh seeping out crimson liquid that ran streams down my arms. Along with the physical pain, watching my blood flowing down my arms had always seemed to calm me down, so didn't quit. I kept my secret addiction with me, despite my want and need to change. 

On the first day of the new school, I had hidden all my cuts and scars, not wanting anyone to know about them. I became I guess what you could call popular, although my dislike for people. Along the way I ending up meeting Erwin. He was nice, in fact really nice, and would somewhat try to understand me. In the end, I fell for him. 

But never did it pass my mind, did I ever think that he would fall for me.

~

The bedroom door opened again and I looked up to see Erwin leaning against the doorframe. "You should hurry and take a shower" He mumbled

"What time is it?" I asked as I slowly got out of bed and slipped into Erwin's shirt.

"Its 5:21 am. We're leaving at 6:30" he replied before leaving the room again. I walk to the bathroom inside my room and turn on the water and take a shower.

After my shower, I changed into my uniform, wearing long sleeves even though it was summer already but I used it to hide my disfigured arms. I finished getting ready and headed to the kitchen. Erwin had made breakfast and I took a seat as he served me some eggs and toast.

"Here," he handed me the food, "I'm taking a shower now" he kissed my forehead and walked to the direction of the bathroom. I began to eat in silence and started to think that I probably did get Erwin mad. I shrugged It off and began to clean up.

Finally, Erwin was ready and we left for school in his car. The ride there was quiet until I finally spoke up, "Are you mad?" I asked, looking out the car window.

In the corner of my eye I see him glance my way and shrugged "Not really." 

After a while, we pulled up to the school building at exactly 6:56 am. Erwin dropped me off at the school's entrance and drove off to find a parking space.

I walked in the building and headed to my class. I spotted a petite light brown haired girl heading my direction. I eventually noticed it was that girl who supposedly has a huge crush on me ever since I moved here, being my sophomore year. I begin to pick up my pace, pretending I didn't see her. I turn to a sharp corner and bump into a broad chest. The person I crashed into fell backwards and glared up at me.

"What the actual fuck!?!" He yelled, extremely angry, yet when he met my eyes, his glare had completely vanished and his look had soften. His eyes were bright blue green, his hair was messy and he wore glasses, but he didn't look that bad. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking, its my fault." I usually don't apologize, but I did had to admit it was my fault, had I not tried to get away from...Petra. Oh that's right, that's her name. 

It was as if he didn't hear me and he stayed on the floor, staring up at me, his cheeks turning into a pinkish color. I felt somewhat irritated and spoke up again, "Do you even listen?" I asked, probably a little too harsh.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me, completely surprising me.

"Wha-" I was about to ask but was interrupted. 

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out and this time, his cheeks weren't pink. They were obviously red and his eyes avoided me in embarrassment. He finally got up from the dirty floor and when he did, I noticed how much taller he was compared me and apologized again. "I'm so sorry, that must have been the stupidest question ever" 

"It was" I slightly nodded and found myself rather slightly amused at his flustered state. 

He blushed even a redder color, even though I was pretty sure that wasn't even possible and opened his mouth again to say something else but was cut off before he could even start by the bell.

"Well, I need to go now" I said as I fixed my appearance and began to head to my classroom.

"W-wait!" He shouted and I turned around to face him again.

"What now?" I impatiently asked

"M-may I please know your name?" he studdered, as he fiddled with the collar of his shirt. 

"Levi," I really didn't have time to ask him questions of why he needed or wanted to know so I just told him, "Levi Ackerman." What harm could it do right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm such a lazy ass xc  
> I didn't even write last week's chapter and now this week's is late ;n;  
> But anyways, here it is.  
> Fin-fucking-ally.

-Eren's POV-

"Levi...Levi Ackerman" I whispered to myself, blushing a little as I watch him walk away. I'm not a pervert but I can't help but stare at that little ass he carries inside those pants...which I really want to rip off. 

I finally snap out of it when a few students start running in the hallways, rushing to get to class.

"Fuck!" I yell, probably a little too loud, and start to run to class. As soon as I get in the classroom, the tardy bell rang. My first period teacher, Ms. Hanji, closed the door right behind me.

"Woah! Eren, you were so close on being late!" She laughed, "you really shouldn't come late to a class you already are failing. Which I really don't understand how you could fail! Science is so easy and fun!"

The whole class snickered and I embarrassingly hung my head low. I took my seat at the back of the classroom, next to Mikasa. 

"Eren, why were you almost late?" Mikasa asked me as Ms. Hanji started class. 

"No reason" I lied, knowing that if I tell her, she'll most likely stalk my new love interest. I felt my face flush into a red color as I notice my thoughts on Levi. Do I really love him?

Mikasa was about to say something, opening her mouth but was immediately cut off by Ms. Hanji. 

"Eren! Mikasa. No talking please~" She smiled, yet her eyes were obviously glaring us our death. We both nod and compose ourselves, 'ready' to learn.

"Thank you" she kept smiling and went on with her lesson. 

Right when she turned around, I laid my head down and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep pretty fast.

~

"Eren!" I turned around to meet my blond haired friend, Armin, waving me to go over. I smile and walk to him, squeezing through the crowded lunch room. "Are you getting lunch?" He asked as I finally arrived to him.

"Why do you ask everyday?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "You know I'm never going to eat school lunch, considering it tastes like shit" 

"I don't know..." Armin laughed genuinely "hmm...conversation starter?"

I spot horseface, Jean, walking over to us and I can't help but roll my eyes. Armin must have caught on and turned around, running to his boyfriend.

I took a seat to the closest seat and wait for Armin to comeback to the table eventually with his boyfriend. 

"Hey stupidass!" Jean yelled out to me as he sat across from me and Armin right next to him, "Ms. Hanji says she wants to talk to you."

"For what?" I asked, already feeling pissed off just looking at his ugly self.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but she wants to see you now."

I sigh loudly and reluctantly got up. "Bye Armin, see you after school, I guess." I waved him bye and he waved back smiling.

I finally arrive to Ms. Hanji's classroom and walk into the room. I look around to find absolutely no one. 'Damn it, that shithead lied to me.' As I begin to head out the classroom, I was stopped aruptly. 

Right in front of me was Levi, looking straight into my eyes. He looked slightly pissed and as if he wanted to kill me...why!?! 

"Ah, Eren, there you are!" Ms. Hanji gleefully said. I look up from Levi's eyes and met her brown wide open eyes. "Look, this is Levi," she pointed at him and he simply rolled his eyes, "your senpai, and your new tutor."

"What!?!" I asked completely taken aback by the whole situation.

"Like she said, I am your tutor." Levi spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest, in a disappointment.

"T-tutor? Why?" I puzzledly asked.

"Because you are failing." Ms. Hanji pushed up her glasses "But~ he is going to help you."

"When did this get approved? And when does it start?" I ask, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"Today and today!" She smiled. "You will go over to Levi's house and he will help you study for tomorrow's test."

"There's a test tomorrow!?" I shout, considering this is the first time I've heard of such test.

"Are you shitting me?! You didn't even know that?" Levi glared at me. I closed my mouth quickly, shocked by his comment, biting my tongue in the process.

"Hey Levi, no profanity please." The brunette teacher scolded. "Now, Eren, I have said many times during this week and even last week about the upcoming test. So, I'd expect you to at least know that."

"Sorry" I manage to blurt out, despite the pain of my tongue. Shit, I taste blood. My thoughts come to a halt as I feel Levi's thumb gently graze upon my chin.

Holy. Fuck. What!?! 

"Ah, um, Levi..." Crap, my heart won't stop beating. "W-w-what are you..." I'm going to die if this keeps up. "W-what are you d-d-doing?" I studdered, feeling my blood rush up to my cheeks and my hands beginning to sweat.

"What's this?" He asked as he brought his finger to his eye. A dark red liquid dripping down it, seeming to be blood. 

"Ugh, disgusting!" Levi said with disgust tainting his voice as he harshly wiped his thumb on my white shirt sleeve. He quickly turned around and walked out of the classroom, probably going to the nearest restroom to wash his hands.

I was left staring into my shirt, stained with the dark liquid. I reach up to my chin and with the back of my hand, I try to wipe off anymore blood.

"Ahh, Levi really is a clean freak." Ms. Hanji chuckled softly. "But no worries! He's a really smart student and I know he will help you enormously. Change your grade, your motivation..." She sighed "Who knows, he could maybe even change your whole life!"


End file.
